falloutpnpfandomcom-20200214-history
Lesser Perks
Every even level your character gains a lesser perk in addition to their regular perk. The perks listed here are not as radically game play changing as a major perk, but all the same benefit a play-style. All the perks listed here are also on the main perks page, but for the facilitation of sorting, only lesser perks are listed here. Accelerated Healing Prerequisites: EN 0 Ranks: 3 Benefit: With each rank of this perk, you gain +2 to your healing rate for both restoring HP and losing RADs. Action Boy Prerequisites: AG 1 Ranks: 5 Benefit: You have such a love for action that you now gain a perminant +2 AP! Adamantine Skeleton Prerequisites: EN 2 Ranks: 3 Benefit: Choose a limb. That limb is now unbreakable in regular combat. Berserk Longer Prerequisites: Berserk Ranks: 2 Benefit: You can berserk for 2 more rounds and it costs one less AP to begin Beserking! Bonus Move Prerequisites: AG -2 Ranks: 3 Benefit: For each level of Bonus Move, you can Walk move or Run move an additional hex in the movement phase Born Leader Prerequisites: Persuasion 15 and CH 3 Ranks: 3 Benefit: You've finally come into your own as a leader, and positively radiate confidence to everyone around you. All allies standing within three hexes per rank gain +1 to combat checks. More ranks means higher bonuses. Bloody Mess Prerequisites: None Ranks: 3 Benefit: For some reason, people around you tend to die in the most grusome horrible manner possible. At least, more often then usual. +3% Crit Chance Cannibal Prerequisites: EN 0 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You can eat Humanoid flesh without facing the typical canibalism penalty. For 2 AP you can declare Canibalize! and feed directly off a freshly killed (within 1 hour) corpse, healing 1d10 HP and otherwise acting as if you ate 1 lb of uncoocked human flesh. (7 HNG, 10 RADs, and -1 ST for 12 hours) Comprehension Prerequisites: IN 1 and (Science 5 or Engineering 5) Ranks: 1 Benefit: You pay much closer attention to details when you are reading. You gain 50% more skill points when reading skill-increasing books. Cotton Fingers Prerequisites: AG 1, Sneak 15 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Every interaction you take, from attacking enemies to opening doors, is -5 volume it would normally be. This makes it much easier for you to get away with your sneaky infiltration of populated areas. Critical Defense Prerequisites: Firearms 3, Melee 3, Throw 3, Energy Weapons 3 Ranks: 3 Benefit: You've been shot, stabbed and blown up so many times that you have realized how to avoid it more often! Yay? +2 AC El Bandolero Prerequisites: IN -2 and Firearms 5 Ranks: 2 Benefit: As a serious Bandoleero connoisseur, you know how to handle those sweet, sweet individual rounds. When loading individual rounds into a gun, you can reload them at a rate of 3 rounds per load action rather then 2. Firewalker Prerequisites: EN 3 Ranks: 2 Benefit: You have mastered the arts of walking on coals and taking cookie pans out of the oven bare-handed. For each level of this perk, you have +3 Heat DT that stacks with armor. Friend of the Night Prerequisites: PE 1 Ranks: 1 Benefit: With this Perk, you can see in the dark better. This will halve any and all penalties for darkness and smoke. Glowing Prerequisites: EN 1 Ranks: 3 Benefit: For each rank of this perk, you gain +10% rad resistance Gunsmith Prerequisites: Engineering 5 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You have a talent for repairing conventional firearms. For 5 AP you repair an additional +1 HP when fixing weapons. Half-Life Prerequisites: EN -1 Ranks: 3 Benefit: With each rank of this perk, your healing rate is considered to be +4 higher for loosing rads every day. Heave, Ho! Prerequisites: Throw 5 Ranks: 3 Benefit: Your throwing range is increased by 2 for each level of this perk. I Hate Them* Prerequisites: Outdoorsman 8 Ranks: 5 Benefit: You have come to the realization that you realy hate one type of foe. Other then Humans, you may choose one type of foe (Radscorpions, Feral Ghouls, Dogs and Wolves, Cazadors, Robots, Etc.) to deal an aditional +2 Damage to. Each rank applies to a new foe. Innocent Bystander Prerequisites: Deception 10, Sneak 15 Ranks: 2 Benefit: Your thievery is so smoothly executed that on a successful Sneak check for an act of theavery you may Declare "Innocent Bystandar!" for 1 AP and steal two items instead of one. Rank 2 allows you to steal three instead. Life-giver Prerequisites: EN -1 Ranks: 5 Benefit: With each rank of this perk, your character is considered to have +1 EN for the purpose of determining HP when leveling up. This is also retroactive and counts for all levels so far. Light Step Prerequisites: AG 0, Security 5, Sneak 5 Ranks: 3 Benefit: Maybe it was the landmine that almost blew your leg off, or maybe it was the sight of your buddy in pieces next to you. Whatever the cause, when you meet the triggering criteria for a landmine, door bomb, or steel trap, there is a 1 in 4 chance per rank that it fails to go off anyway. Like in the Movies Prerequisites: LK -2, PE -1, Security 5 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Everyone knows that cars and propane tanks don't blow up when shot, right? Wrong. With this Perk if an object contains an explosive or pressurized substance, dealing 20 damage to it in any form (melee or projectile) will cause it to violently explode. This includes, but is not limited to: car gas tanks, Jerry cans, O2 canisters, fuel barrels, propane tanks, munitions canisters, and fire extinguishers. Bullets fired from a gun or melee weapons can also ignite flamable liquid on contact. It goes without saying that the type and size of the explosion is dependent on the size of the object. Living Anatomy Prerequisites: Medic 10 and one Combat skill at 10 Ranks: 3 Benefit: You have a better understanding of the strengths and weaknesses of living creatures. You gain a +1 damage bonus against all living creatures. Lucky Prerequisites: LK 1 (rank 1), LK 2 (rank 2), LK 3 (rank 3), LK 4 (rank 4), LK 5 (rank 5) Ranks: 5 Benefit: Your not particularly better at doing things then other people. Events just turn out in your favor more often. +1 to every skill for each rank of this perk (under Misc.) More Like Chafe Mail Prerequisites: EN 1 Ranks: 2 Benefit: With the More Like Chafe Mail perk, you get less bothered when wearing heavier armors for long periods of time. You no longer get a AG penalty for wearing medium armor for 8 hours. With two ranks of this perk heavy armor is affected too. No Scope! Prerequisites: Firearms 15, PE 3 Ranks: 2 Benefit: When firing a scoped weapon at point blank, you no longer receive a -3 penalty rather then -6. With the second rank of this perk, the penalty is removed entirely. Rad Child Prerequisites: None (Ghouls automatically have this perk) Ranks: 1 Benefit: Aint no radiation ever bothered you. In fact, you gain extra healing while being exposed to it! However, radiation continues to build up in your system as normal. For every 5 RADS you take while you have this perk, you restore 1 HP. Sharpshooter Prerequisites: Firearms 25, PE 4 Ranks: 1 Benefit: All ranged weapons (excluding hand thrown) gain +2 Range Snake-eater Prerequisites: EN -2 Ranks: 2 Benefit: Yum! Tastes like chicken. For each level of this perk, you gain 25% RAD resistance when rolling to resist the effects of poison. Specialize Prerequisites: None Ranks: 1 Benefit: When selecting this perk, the player is allowed to select one skill for a permanent +5 bonus. The points are bought using the normal skill scale. Leftover points are saved, but allocated only toward that skill. Spotter Prerequisites: PE -1 Ranks: 1 Benefit: By sacrificing your action phase for the round you may act as a marksman spotter for an ally. This grants them +30% to critical hits with Ranged weapons and +1d6 Damage on those critical hits. Spray 'n Pray Prerequisites: Firearms 10 or Throw 10 or Energy weapons 10 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You deal only half damage to allies and companions, though you can opt to deal full damage. Steady Aim Prerequisites: None Ranks: 3 Benefit: You have the patience to wait for the perfect shot. You may sacrifice your move action to aim, gaining a +3 bonus to hit per rank. Strong Back Prerequisites: ST 0 and EN 0 Ranks: 3 Benefit: Each level of this perk allows you to carry an additional 25 lbs. of equipment. Team Player Prerequisites: Persuasion 10 and CH 1 Ranks: 1 Benefit: There is no "I" in "TEAM", and you know that better than anyone. You can assist an ally with skills that you have 15 or more ranks in, or be assisted by them for a +2 bonus (should they have 15 or more ranks) Tough Hide Prerequisites: EN 2 Ranks: 2 Benefit: Maybe you stood next to the reactor too much. Maybe a harsh life of slavery inured you to the little scuffs and scrapes of this God-forsaken world. Or maybe you're just a certified bad ass. You gain +1 DT Warlord Prerequisites: None Ranks: 3 Benefit:You like to kill. And it doesn't matter how you do it. Guns, lasers, grenades, bows, sledgehammers.... If you can weild it, you're slightly better at using it. +4 Skill points to spend on Firearms, +4 to Energy Weapons, +4 to Throw and +4 to Melee. Points are bought on your character's scale and left over points may be saved for spending later, though only on the relivant skill. Weapon Handling Prerequisites: None Ranks: 1 Benefit: Your ST is considered one higher for effectively wielding weapons.